Dare
by ChiLee23
Summary: Jeno mengutuk sahabat sematinya itu. Yang benar saja, kekasihnya itu tingkat kemesumannya sangat tinggi. Noren Or RenNo Couple/RenjunxJeno/ NCT Dream. Typos, maybe


**Dare**

Genre :

Humor(maybe),

Main Cast :

Lee Jeno

Huang Renjun

Summary :

Summary : Jeno mengutuk sahabat sematinya itu. Yang benar saja, kekasihnya itu tingkat kemesumannya sangat tinggi.

.

.

.

.

\- Happy Reading -

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Summary : Jeno mengutuk sahabat sematinya itu. Yang benar saja, kekasihnya itu tingkat kemesumannya sangat tinggi.

\- Happy Reading -

"Ah~ Aku bosan" Seorang lelaki manis dengan nadanya di buat sengaja lesu

"Yak! Na Jaemin, berhenti berloncatan di atas kasurku!" Sahut Jeno-lelaki manis- meneriakkan nama sahabatnya yang sedang berloncat - loncat di atas kasurnya yang berukuran king size itu.

"Kau bilang sedang bosan. Maka dari itu, aku mengacak - acak kasurmu agar kau ada kerjaan" Ucap Jaemin seraya berhenti.

"Terserah kau sajalah" Jeno mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar namun berhenti saat sebuah bantal mengenai belakang kepalanya

"Apa?" Tanya Jeno ketus

"Ayo bermain Truth or Dare!" Ajak Jaemin. Kemudian ia turun dari kasur dan merangkul Jeno.

Sekarang Jaemin, Jeno dan seorang lelaki tampan tengah duduk melingkar dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah pulpen. Fyi saja, lelaki tampan itu adalah Huang Renjun. Ia adalah kekasih Jeno yang kebetulan datang di saat Jaemin dan Jeno ingin bermain ToD .

"Baiklah, aku duluan" Jaemin memutar pulpen tersebut, dan pulpen tersebut berhenti di-

"Renjun! Truth or Dare?"

-Renjun

"Karena aku lelaki sejati, aku memilih Dare" Ucap Renjun sambil melirik Jeno.

"Muehehehe. Ok, dare-nya mudah kok. Kau harus membuat sebanyak 5 kissmark di leher Jeno"

Jeno langsung membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Jaemin dan Renjun ber-smirk ria.

"Cepatlah, Huang. Yak! Lee Jeno, jangan kabur" Tangan Jaemin menahan lengan Jeno agar lelaki manis itu tidak lari.

Renjun terlihat sudah siap sekali. Tentu saja, karena berkat dare ini ia dapat sedikit mendengar desahan Jeno. Ok, Renjun mulai sedikit mengeluarkan imajinasi liarnya.

Akhirnya, Jeno mengalah dan mendekat pada Renjun. Agar berlalu lebih cepat, Jeno memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya tepat di depan bibir Renjun.

"Awas saja kau membuat lebih dari lima, Huang pabbo" bisik Jeno pelan

"Aku hanya akan membuat lima, sayang. Mungkin" balas Renjun berbisik

Baru saja Jeno ingin melayangkan protesnya. Ia langsung mendesah tertahan karena Renjun telah memulainya.

Jilat

Gigit

Hisap

Renjun melakukan itu berulang kali sehingga telah terbuat lima kissmark. Jeno sedari tadi menahan desahannya menggunakan telapak tangannya sehingga tidak membuat 'junior' Renjun horny sepenuhnya.

abaikan sajalah*

"Sudah sudah. Sekarang kau yang memutarnya" Jaemin menyerahkan pulpen pada Renjun setelah Jeno sedikit menjauh dari Renjun.

Renjun memutar pulpen tersebut dan berhenti di-

"Jaemin! Truth or Dare?"

\- Jaemin

"Aku pilih Truth saja. Nanti jika aku memilih dare kau balas dendam" Ucap Jaemin santai

"Baiklah, apa hubunganmu dengan Mark hyung?" Tanya Renjun sembari mengangkat - turun alisnya

"Hah?!"

"Tinggal jelaskan saja tidak usah kaget seperti itu" Sahut Jeno

" Ishhh... Ok ok, aku dan Mark hyung hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih dan juga tidak kurang" Jaemin bisa merasakan rona merah di pipinya

"Hanya sebatas teman tapi mengapa wajahmu merah begitu, Nana" Goda Jeno

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, Jaemin" Ujar Renjun

"Ck.. Baiklah, aku dan Mark hyung berpacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu namun kami ingin backstreet saja" Jujur Jaemin dan di ikuti sebuah senyuman malu - malunya

Untuk sesaat mereka bertiga saling diam. "Ah! Sudahlah! Sini, aku lagi yang memutarnya" Jaemin meraih pulpen yang berada di tengah mereka dan memutarnya.

Pulpen tersebut berhenti di-

"Jeno sayang! Truth or Dare"

\- Jeno

Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bingung harus memilih Truth atau Dare. Jika ia pilih Truth maka pertanyaan dari Jaemin akan sangat di luar nalar sekali sedangkan jika ia memilih Dare pasti Jaemin akan memberinya yang sulit, contohnya seperti Renjun tadi.

"Aku pilih, d-dare" Ucap Jeno. Ia punya alasan memilih itu, karena ia juga ingin terlihat seperti lelaki sejati.

"Baiklah, sini ikut aku. Oh ya, Renjun kau diam di sana jangan pergi ataupun mengintip di dalam, yaa" Jaemin membawa-menyeret- Jeno kedalam kamar.

Seketika, badan Jeno merinding. Oh tidak, seharusnya ia memilih Truth saja tadi.

"Tidak!"

"Hey, Lee Jeno! Kau harus pakai ini. Demi dare, Jen. Kau memangnya ingin di cap sebagai lelaki cupu?"

"Lebih baik di cap lelaki cupu daripada memakai baju laknat itu"

"Tapi, Jeno-"

"Sekali tidak ya tetap tidak! ka-!! Yak! Na Jaemin! Jangan sobek bajuku!!"

"Makanya, kau harus melaksanakan dare ini"

Renjun mendatarkan wajahnya mendengar teriakan dari sang kekasih juga temannya itu. Ia sebenarnya bingung, mengapa Jeno melawan sekuat itu? Sebenarnya, apa dare dari Jaemin?

Ia memutuskan untuk meminum segelas air putih. Namun baru seteguk saja-

CKLEK!

 **Byuurr!**

\- Ia di kejutkan dengan penampilan Jeno yang sangat errr menggoda.

Sungguh, pemandangan di depannya ini sangat mengunggah nafsunya. Jeno memakai kemeja putih tipis yang kebesaran di tambah ia tidak memakai celana atau celana dalam-pun tidak di pakai.

Kemeja itu menutup ' _junior_ ' Jeno, nipple milik Jeno juga terlihat membuat bagian bawah Renjun mengeras. Ia terlalu memuja tubuh sexy Jeno tanpa di sadari si pemilik tubuh sudah ada di depannya atau lebih tepat duduk di pangkuannya.

"Nngghh~~ Daddy" lengan Jeno mengusap leher Renjun.

"J-jeno... Kau kenapa?" Tanya Renjun sambil memegang tangan Jeno yang meraba bagian selatannya itu.

Jeno tak menjawab ia lebih memilih menelusupkan tangan kirinya ke dalan celana Renjun.

Renjun senang? Pasti. Namun, saat ia merasakan _'pijatan'_ dari sang kekasih. Matanya menangkap sebuah selembar kertas di lantai. Ia samar - samar membaca.

.

.

.

 _Muehehehe, berterimakasihlah pada diriku Ren, karena dare ini kau bisa merasakan seks untuk pertama kalinya bersama Jeno. Sekian, salamkan salamku pada Jejen._

 _p.s : Aku menaruh beberapa macam sex toys diatas ranjang Jeno, silahkan mencoba~~_

.

.

.

Renjun tidak tau harus berterima kasih atau bersujud di depan Jaemin. Yang ia pikir adalah dare dari Jaemin sangatlah membuat dirinya senang.

Okay, terimakasih Na Jaemin

.

.

\- The End -

.

.

 **Edisi lagi gabut di malam selasa juga ini hasil sistem kebut selama 3 jam mencari inspirasi dan 2 jam menulis ceritanya, pliss!! jadi wakil ketua kelas kok repot banget sih? . Ok, aku nggak mau curcol banyak2. So, Berminat review???????**


End file.
